<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake Up Processes by poeticname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724781">Wake Up Processes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticname/pseuds/poeticname'>poeticname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Flash Fic, Other, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticname/pseuds/poeticname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naki has made their way into Fuwa's apartment again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuwa Isamu/Naki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tokusatsu Kisses Flash Ficathon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake Up Processes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts">borrowedphrases</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are some mornings where Fuwa wakes up at six am on the dot and walks out of his room to find Naki charging on his couch.</p><p>Even the first time this happened it wasn't exactly a surprise to see them. Naki couldn't use their main talents to get in, back in the day Fuwa had purposely picked a building without digital security, but for the robot who once lived in his head that obstacle was moot. They knew exactly how to jiggle the old, faulty doorknob and get in without a key the way Fuwa did when he was feeling impatient. Probably went through the motion faster than he did too.</p><p>Usually Fuwa ignores Naki on mornings like this. They tend to use Fuwa's couch when they've had a busy shift and don't want to charge at AIMS, where they could be interrupted and given a new assignment at any time, so Fuwa figures they want to be left alone entirely.</p><p>However, this time they have affixed a sticky note to their face.</p><p>Fuwa assumes they did it themself at least; the handwriting is extremely uniform and the message is definitely Naki's doing.</p><p>
  <i>Yaiba has ordered me to take vacation time. You have been on vacation before. Please advise.</i>
</p><p>Fuwa takes the note off Naki's cheek and stares at it a moment.</p><p>“I'm not exactly an expert either, you know.”</p><p>As expected, Naki had set themself to boot up when spoken to. Their eyes open first, more alert than any human's first thing in the morning, and they keep eye contact with Fuwa as the rest of their systems kick into full gear. It's quiet enough in the apartment that Fuwa can hear them doing so, listen to the whirring and beeping before it settles into a Humagears' usual stillness.</p><p>Naki's ear units loudly whir twice at the end of it, indicating they caught what Fuwa said.</p><p>“I am aware that you have not taken a vacation in ten years,” there's a sentence that makes Fuwa feel old and worn-out, “but Yaiba and the rest of AIMS insisted that what I do on vacation is too personal for them to dictate for me.”</p><p>Fuwa sits down on the couch beside Naki, deciding that breakfast can wait until they sort this situation out. “Any ideas at all?”</p><p>“Not particularly,” they tilt their head, clearly trying to think. “I have been drawing a blank for approximately eleven hours, since my shift ended last night.”</p><p>Fuwa frowns along with them, “All I had planned for my next day off was gorcery shopping...”</p><p>“You should do your laundry as well.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>The two of them sit in silence for a minute. Light filters through his grungy apartment window and Fuwa thinks that he should clean too, if Naki's going to be around, though now that he thinks of it they may very well decide to spend their vacation elsewhere.</p><p>“Any idea where you're going to charge at least?”</p><p>Naki looks at him like he's tried to say something about cybersecurity, “I understand that our circumstances are unusual and neither of us enjoy sharing a sleeping space, but you are in the end my partner, Fuwa Isamu, and on vacation I will stay in your apartment.”</p><p>Fuwa doesn't want to be flustered by such a simple statement, but he can't help it, can't keep his guard up when Naki's going to see through him anyways, so when he feels his cheeks warming up he doesn't look away or try to hide it.</p><p>“Makes sense.”</p><p>Naki smiles, clearly amused by his reaction, and stands to their feet.</p><p>“I suspect you are distracted by your hunger levels so go ahead and eat human breakfast.”</p><p>Naki leans in above Fuwa, kissing him on the forehead before he has time to react.</p><p>“I will be here regardless.”</p><p>“I'm...” god, Fuwa's bad at this, “not that hungry, actually. I can talk more.”</p><p>Naki snorts, “I am being patient as well as shooing you to think for myself, so refuel.”</p><p>Fuwa nods and gets off the couch, making his way to the kitchen as Naki picks Fuwa's tablet off the table and settles down on the couch again, thinking that maybe if they can't come up with anything, even a day in would be nice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>